Neon And Peppermint Lost Episode: Neon's Bad Day
This was inspired by The Beatles Cartoon Lost Episode. Dont say "HURR DURR YOU COPIED THE BEATLES CARTOON LOST EPISODE". The Author of this Story is Anonymous/Unknown. This is the 717th CreepyPasta that was narrated by DaveTheUseless. I just want to tell you that I love The Neon And Peppermint Show. But it wasn't long until I found out there was a morbid secret to the cartoon. I was at a collector's shop where they had a section about the show. I was looking for some random garbage and just I was about to leave the Neon and Peppermint Show section, something caught my eye. It was a video tape called "The Lost Neon Cartoon", I really wanted to get it so when I went to tell the counter worker that I would like to buy the tape, he said I couldn't have it. He told me that he watched it and had nightmares. I was surprised that he said that about the tape because it was the show itself. How can a cartoon about a band be scary? But he said " Never mind you're just going to have nightmares any way" and gave me the tape. And while I was walking away, I saw him folding his hands like he's praying. I was starting to feel like there is something wrong with the tape. When I got home, I immediately went down stairs to watch this mysterious video. When the video went on, something weird happened in the beginning. It was the sound of static. I was scared until the opening title was on. It was like usual. The episode was called "Neon's Bad Day" and I thought it had to do with a lost Spongebob Episode (Spongebob's Bad Day). Then the cartoon played and something was wrong. It was totally different than the original style. It looked similar to the original, but it looked darker. Then the episode showed Both Neon And Peppermint. They had voice actors that are unknown. They were talking about some kind of a CD they found outside the recording studio and talking about listening to it. So then the scene showed Neon putting the headphones on until it happened. Neon all of a sudden just looked like he just blacked out. Then Peppermint said "Neon? Are you all right?" Then the screen zoomed up to Neon who had started acting weird, and all of a sudden Neon's eyes turned into plain black, bleeding. After 10 seconds of that, something appeared. I grabbed the clicker and went backwards to see what it was. What I saw was a morbid, grotesque picture.It was a picture of Neon holding Peppermint's head. I had to choke back some vomit after watching it. Then the screen went back to Neon's face. "Are you all right?" asked Neon. "Seeing is not believing. Seeing is killing". Neon soon got back consciousness and said "Yes. Yes I am. What time is it Neon.exe?" "Your life was already over, Neon." said Neon.exe. Then the screen went black and Blood started to rain down. But this blood was hyper-realistic. It looked so real that if I touched the screen, I would get blood on my fingers. The blood rain soon disappeared and soon showed them both walking to a lake. A crowd of girls soon started chasing the guys for 30 seconds when all of a sudden a picture of Peppermint with no eyes just her eye sockets dripping with blood. She had no teeth and more blood was pouring out of the mouth. It was another picture of a Zalgo victim that was popular on Creepypasta. I jumped back on the couch after seeing it. Then the screen went to Neon's face. And all of a sudden, the screaming of the demons stopped. And when all 2 of them turned around to check, all of the fans were on the ground, burning to a crisp. Neon, clearly petrified, asked, "What... what happened?" Then the scene showed Peppermint vomiting out red vomit with chunks of brown meat. Something caught my eye. I paused and looked closely at the vomit and Neon was behind it. "Just forget about." said Neon. "But what about our fans?" "Lights Out!" I paused it when it flashed to neon's corpse..... But I decided to continued on. The next scene showed a building that was about to be demolished. The Both were walking down a hallway when the wrecking ball hit the building. A piece of rubble went flying in the air. It was about to miss a person when Neon did the unthinkable... he pushed the man back to where the piece of rubble was about to fall. In a second, the piece of solid marble crushed the guy to death. Realistic blood and brain matter went everywhere. The blood and brain matter looked like it was real. it shows the scene where the camera zooms up to Neon with an evil smirk on her face. The next scene only showed just a black screen. Only thing I heard was a gunshot. Then there was smoke that seems to represent the fired gun. Then the screen showed the recording studio where the Both record there music. There was no lights on but I did hear mumbling and I listened closely to hear someone saying "I shouldn't have done that. They're going to know soon." Then one light went on. There was a shadow outside the door. It was the form of Neon. It wasn't long until the light was reflecting to the sound manager in the recording booth... dead. I quickly figured out he was shot by a shotgun. The camera zoomed up to the ground outside the room. In a quick shock, a Model M1887 fell to the ground with blood on it and bits of smoke still coming out of the barrel. The next scene showed Peppermint and Neon.exe and Cute Neon knocking on Neon's room door. Then Peppermint for some reason busted down the door and there was a humongous safe that was the size of a SUV. They didn't know what the combination was but for some reason it wasn't locked up all the way. They opened it up, and they found out Neon's secret... she was a satanist! There was a dead body of Neon again. In fear, Neon fell to the ground. Peppermint had to choke back vomit and Neon.exe in a sad way started crying And in a shock, that was odd, as Neon.exe cried, blood dripped out of her eyes. The screen went black. Then the screen showed the view of the sun setting from Neon's legs. The screen immediately went to Neon's face that had a mad expression and a rapid moving mouth. He had red in his iris. He had a noose around his neck. He was about to commit suicide. He shut his eyes and jumped. The camera showed Neon's feet still swinging. The camera zoomed out to show Neon's lifeless body hanging on the small cliff on the lake that Peppermint were going to in the beginning of the episode. The screen went black and Peppermint appeared in a sad expression. And the screen went black again. And then the scary part begins. Without warning, Neon.exe's face appeared with plain black eyes. Then a voice appeared of a low, low quiet voice saying "DO IT". Then a M1911 Colt pistol appeared in Peppermint's hand. He puts it in his mouth and pulls the trigger. Realistic blood went everywhere. Then the camera zoomed up to the capsule of the bullet that shot Neon. And the capsule said " Your life was already over, Neon." The next scene shows Neon.exe on a cliff from the same lake Peppermint committed suicide. He was about to commit suicide too. I thought he was going to jump off the cliff. But instead, he pulled out a gun and shot herself. At the end of the scene, the camera zoomed to the gun and the gun was the same gun Neon.exe used to commit suicide. The next scene showed Neon in the hospital, dying of a unknown disease. He took the picture of she and her fiancée and the engagement ring he gave her. And then he died. At the end of the episode, it appears to be in a dark hall. All I hear was screams, whistles, yelling, and gunshots. I soon found out that the hall was in a prison. The scary part was that every time the lamp swings in the hall, a black hooded figure appeared. It wasn't long until I found out it was Neon with gray skin and red iris. He said "I hope you enjoyed your life. Because my life is over including my friends all because of me... Neon." And right behind him was a crowd of guards and prisoners. It seems that some of them had bullet holes in there head and blood all over their bodies. And the weird part was that the prisoner that was right next to John was Mark David Chapman. It scared me how the guy who killed Peppermint was right behind the evil, demoniac cartoon Neon. For 30 seconds, Evil Neon.exe and the crowd of prisoners and guards started walking straight like if they were walking towards me. The more they keep walking, the more blood they get on themselves. Neon started to say "I shouldn't have done that. They're going to know soon." After that the episode glitched like crazy! Then the episode finally ended. I went backwards and kept rewinding the opening credits to believe how stupid I was to believe this was nice episode. It wasn't long until something caught my eye. I looked closely at the bottom of the word Because. And I paused to see that the episode was actually called "The Neon Cartoon: Because of Neon, they're dead". I was about to take the tape out until the VCR went on fire. I immediately got my mom and a fire extinguisher. We put out the fire and to discover that the VCR was still okay because we put in more VCR tapes in and they worked. But the only thing that was destroyed by the fire was the tape and it was the tape that started the fire. My mom and I went to the collector's shop and brought the tape back. The counter worker for the show section said "What happened to the tape?" "It was set on fire when the tape ended"I said. He took the tape and threw it away. The next day, I was in the car with my mom to take something back that my dad forgot to take to work when we saw police surrounding a house and 6 men were being retrieved out of the house. My mom was told by an officer that 6 men were arrested for drug possession and grave robbing. It wasn't long until stuff came out of the house and that stuff was like the things people use for recordings for cartoons. They even found drawings of what they say is a morbid cartoon. It involved The Show itself. The police were informed that they sold the tape to a collector's shop. I told the police I got the tape and they showed me the drawings to see if I was right. I got all of them right. After telling them about the tape, they gave me an award of $200 dollars. I was glad that I got money but that the sight of seeing the tape scared half to death. For 4 days I had nightmares. And when the nightmares stopped, a tape appeared on my front porch. And it said "You shouldn't have watched that" but I threw it away in the trash and never seen that thing again. But I wonder why the tape said that. All I can say is, goodbye and see you later. Category:Lost Episodes Category:CreepyPasta Article